


The Ninety-third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [93]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Ninety-third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Ninety-third Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its universe don't belong to me or to those who wrote the tidbits. So, the usual "no infringement, no money being made, etc." applies. I think we all know that one!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1  
Short and sweet- 

"WHA-Omigod...he did NOT say that...he said that!! BWAHAHAHA!!" 

"Chief, what's so damn funny?" Jim came out of the bathroom and warily eyed his lover, who was currently sprawled out and having hysterics on the couch. 

"Oh, Jim, 'Will & Grace' is on, and Jack just came in raving about Halloween, and Will didn't want to be the other part of Jack's costume, but he gives him this advice, right?" 

"Right, Halloween-Halloween? It's summer-" 

"Rerun season, Jim." 

"-Oh right, costume, advice. And the funny part is?" 

"The advice was, 'Wear reflective tape, get lots of candy, and _don't put anything in your mouth that isn't wrapped_. WRAPPED!!" And Blair was off again. 

"Well, Chief, it's good advice...." Jim started to chuckle himself. "Guess I better start watching this show with you so I don't miss any more jokes. And later on I'll need you to wrap something for me...." 

"Jim, they'll probably rerun this again, let's go take care of that now." 

<click, cuddle, kiss>

Trilly  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

"Got us a treat," Blair said blithely, and tossed a box toward the couch on his way to the kitchen. 

Jim looked away from his perusal of the evening news to stare at the two pretty boys on the video jacket. "'Chapters.' Sounds like a gay version of 'Beaches.'" 

"What, with some guy bawling 'I love my dead straight son'?" 

Jim snorted and turned his attention back to his sandwich and the news, grateful that he wasn't part of any of the headlines this time. Clank of beer bottle, the hiss of pressure released, the metallic clatter of the cap. Jim could almost hear the tired, hot blood cells cheering as Blair took his first swig before turning his attention to dinner. "So you got us a porno film." 

"It's a _good_ porno film. Got a good write-up in the local gay rag." 

Jim rolled his eyes. Yeah, right. There was crappy porn, and there was not-too-crappy porn. Techno-trash music, cheesy cardboard sets, mumbled dialogue that was worse than the sets, same lumpen creatures grimacing their way to their shooting sessions. This one probably also had the hideous delusion of _plot_ and _character_ to snarl things up. Okay, the cover boys were pretty, they probably had big dicks, yadda yadda yadda. Boring. He and Blair had watched gay-porn tapes before and usually wound up snickering their way through them, or ad-libbing dialogue. Most were best with the MUTE button pressed. 

Blair returned with his own sandwich, still swigging the beer. "It's a new one. Satyr Publications, they do good work." 

Jim nodded and kept eating. "All right, after the Nightly wrap-up and we're done with dinner." 

* * *

"I think you like this one, Jim," Blair purred. He was, after all, sitting on the evidence. 

Jim blinked and kept staring at the screen, his mouth dry and his organs pumping. 

It was the gorgeous young man with the nipple-ring, right where -- Or the brawny man with the panther tattoo, or the one with the Prince Albert. Or the simplicity of the film -- completely dialogue-free, full of the movement of beautiful men. Or the fact that their dicks looked _normal_ , in several sizes and shapes. 

Or it was the tenderness and the smiles shared by the participants. 

Chapters of an erotic book come to life: two men, three men, one man, two men in a bondage scenario. 

The nipple-ring moved, grinning at his partner. Jim moved, mirroring the actions to the very moment. Blair too arched and yelled and spewed on cue. 

* * *

As the tape rewound, Jim lazily said, "Rented that?" 

Blair nodded against Jim's chest. 

"We're buying that one, Chief." 

* * *

Author's note: "Chapters" is a new gay-porn vid put out by Satyr Productions. 

Jane M.  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

"Blair, you finished already?" Jim really sounded... impatient. Sandburg, sitting in his small office-room, clicking away on his computer, snorted. 

Then he muttered, "MY home page is a little more complicated, has a little more graphic elements and a feeeww more items than that 'self-defense without a weapon, cuz I drop mine all the time'-site that you are doing...." 

"I heard that Sandburg. And even with the modem I was faster than you, though you got a second phone-line...." 

"I know, I know." Again Blair was only whispering, knowing that his Sentinel could hear him in the living room. Last file up. New home for his home page. He sighed and stretched. In their living room his lover was already locking the door and windows, switching off the lights. Blair shut down his computer and padded out of his office. 

"Heeeey, it's dark in here, I can't see -- hmmmph..." the silent attack of stealth-Sentinel took him by surprise. And what a wonderful surprise it was. Jim's hot lips were kissing him, stealing his breath and all rational thought. Then the wonderful mouth roamed on to that sweet spot on his neck, sucking until Blair squirmed helplessly in his Sentinel's embrace. 

When the younger man leaned closer, he felt the hot throbbing length of Jim's desire pressed against his belly and he shuddered. 

He captured the hard cock through Jim's sweats and rubbed carefully, a heartfelt moan his reward. Slowly, he was turned and pushed and shoved in one direction. Then, "Careful, steps..." hot breath tickled his ear. Again he found Jim's hard dick and held onto it through the soft fabric while they climbed the stairs to their bed. 

Upstairs, moonlight filled the room, painting shadows, and Blair knelt on the mattress, while Jim was already tearing at the buttons before he pushed down his lover's jeans, got rid of his own sweats, eagerly pressing himself against Blair's skin. "Sooo goood, Chief. For half an hour I listened to you working, knowing I couldn't interrupt. So hard for you, lover." The broken sentences made Blair hot and he spread his legs, offering his ass, and Jim moaned at the sight. With shaking fingers he grabbed for a condom and some lube, stretching his panting lover. He tried to wrap himself around his smaller lover, before he finally shoved his cock into the pulsing little hole. 

"God, if I'd known..." Blair grunted, answering the hard thrusts enthusiastically. 

"What??" Jim didn't sound really interested, though, but Sandburg chuckled, then clenched his ass and Ellison groaned deep in his throat. 

"That me working on my 'puter gets you that hot...." Another deep shove and Blair thought cold thoughts to last a little bit longer... 

"I'd changed my site before. JIM!" Ellison's cock filled him, rubbed across his prostate with each push and then it was too late, not even talking helped any longer. Blair came, his cream splattering onto the bed, the scent of his passion filling the Sentinel's nose. 

With a shout of "Blair!" Jim exploded, too, his cock still jerking until, finally, no more semen came. 

Long minutes later, when their breathing had evened out again and they were almost on the verge of sleep, Ellison muttered, "What site?" and delightedly listened to Blair's soft, answering chuckles. 

Thanks to GeoCities-hell teaming up with YAHOO! I moved my slash-site to <http://adult.dencity.com/serena_ieg/index.htm>

Ingrid  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

"Chief! Are you ready yet?" Jim called up to his lover. 

Sandburg looked over the railing of their bedroom. "Jeez, Jim, chill, man! We're not going to be late. I promise." 

"Oh and I suppose you have a watch on, right?" 

Blair trotted down the stairs. "Nope. But we're not going to be late." 

The detective raised his eyebrows. 

"I ain't goin', Jim." The smaller man shrugged his shoulders as he passed Ellison. 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yeah, really. I changed my mind." 

Jim rubbed his hand over his face."Chief, we had this discussion last week. And yesterday. Hell, we've had this conversation everyday since you were forced to make the appointment! Remember what we agreed?" 

The anthropologist sighed and turned toward his lover. "Yes. But Jim, I was thinking. It's not going to be very fun--I'll be semi-conscious for the whole thing!" 

"Blair, I swear on the six-pack in the fridge that you will not be able to sleep through it." Jim grinned. "I'll make sure of that. Now quit being a baby." 

With his most powerful pout in full play, the younger man turned sharply to get his jacket. "Fine. Fine, man, but I gotta tell you, this little 'agreement' needs some work. A game of putt-putt golf just does not seem like such a good pay off for having _four impacted wisdom teeth_ being friggin' _cut_ out of my mouth. You understand what that means, exactly?" He opened the door and started towards the elevator. "No, no, this needs some definite revision...." 

Jim locked the door behind himself and smiled as the young man continued to mutter about ways to spice up the 'deal'. 

The End 

Regan  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

Angie T. said: I'm trying to get Simon and Blair into bed together (without Jim) and it's not easy. 

My response...  <oh this has not been read and approved by my beta so read at your own risk>

* * *

"No! Jim, I said no!" whined Blair. 

"Sandburg why did you bring Ellison here?!" Banks asked as he moved to block the sentinel from coming any closer. 

"Simon I didn't bring him!" <sounds exasperated> "He just followed me here." 

"Just followed you here?" 

"Yeah, man. I swear it's the truth." 

The two men were able to ward off the other detective, causing Cascade's finest to pull back for a minute and study the problem before him. Seeing Ellison getting ready to make another attempt, Simon got ready to block it, tossing over his shoulder, "Well you should have tried harder to discourage him." 

"What, did you want me to do tie him up and leave him chained at home like a dog?" 

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." grumbled the police captain as he managed to deflect the ex-Army Ranger away. 

"No way, man. He would see me advancing with that dog collar and that would be it. I would never see the outside of the loft ever again!" 

Pausing at the thought of his young, hopefully soon to be lover in nothing but a dog collar was Simon's mistake. Jim faked left then right, before launching himself in between the two men. 

The large bed bounced wildly, leaving Blair to scramble frantically to keep from falling off. Turning, both Blair and Simon were greeted with the sight of one Jim Ellison, ex-Army Ranger, Cop of the Year, and Sentinel of the Great City, sitting naked in the center of the bed a smug look on his face. 

Blair let he head drop until his chin brushed his chest, a large sigh escaping him. 

"You know, just once I would like to get in bed with you Sandburg. _Alone_ ," stressed Banks as he shot a look at Ellison. 

Jim just smiled and made himself comfortable between the two men. 

Banshee  


* * *

Tidbit #6  
Author's note: Just got this URL forwarded to me & thought you might enjoy it (there seem to be a lot of cat lovers on this list <g>). 

<http://members.aol.com/_ht_a/charlot209/pill.html>

Obsenad: 

A burst of laughter followed by a fit of coughing caught the Sentinel's attention. Jim looked up from his morning paper to see Blair doubled over his laptop, wheezing as he tried to clear the tea from his lungs. 

Jim hoped he wasn't going to have to Heimlich him. Sandburg's ribs were still sore from his misadventures on their last case. But Blair's coughing stopped after a few seconds, though he continued to giggle softly. 

The Sentinel laid down the paper and inquired, "What's so funny, Chief?" 

"Someone sent me the URL for a website on how to give a cat a pill. It just struck me as funny, man, and it's got some really cute graphics." 

"I didn't know you were a cat lover, Sandburg," Jim remarked, hoping that his Guide wasn't. Cats shed. They scratched the furniture. They needed litter pans. They didn't come when you called them. He was probably allergic to cats. Well, at least the corporeal kind. 

Blair caught the intonation without any difficulty. His foot slid up Jim's leg under the table and pressed firmly against his groin. 'Blair has very talented toes,' Jim thought hazily, spreading his legs further apart to allow his guide better access. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Jim," Blair murmured huskily, and slid off his chair, going under the table. Then Jim stopped worrying about acquiring a small furred house guest as Blair proceeded to demonstrate that cats weren't the only mammals who were good with their tongues. 

And the panther purred, watching them. 

Brenna  


* * *

Tidbit #7  
ObSenad 

"Man, I can't believe I did that." 

"What, Chief?" 

"I just posted part of my anthropology article to the mailing list I'm on." 

"So?" 

"Well, it's an article on initiation ceremonies found in primitive cultures, but I posted it to the slash group I'm on." 

"Slash group? What, you into cutting things up now?" 

Blair frowned and shook his head. "No, Jim. I told you before. S-L-A-S-H. You know. Where they make up stories about characters on some of the shows we like." 

"Oh, yeah, like those stories about Mulder and Scully?" 

"No, more like stories about Mulder and Skinner or Mulder and Krycek or Mulder and Cancerman." 

"Don't gross me out, Chief." 

"What? You got something against same gender pairings?" 

"Yeah, when that asshole Cancerman's involved." Jim leaned back on the couch, rubbing his mouth as he stared at his partner, his eyes suddenly dreamy. "So, Chief, you like that kind of stuff?" 

"What stuff?" 

"You know, slash, where two guys DO it." 

Snorting, Blair shook his head. "Man, they don't just DO it. They're love stories, and mysteries, and action stories." 

"Yeah, like the real mystery is will either guy get any action. But you didn't answer my question. Do you like that sort of thing?" 

"Yeah, sure. That's why I'm on the list." 

Nodding thoughtfully, Jim whispered, "Do they have any really hot stories for that one show we like, THE WATCHMAN?" 

Nervously Blair swallowed and cleared his throat. "Well, yeah, sort of." 

"Sort of. You're losing me, Chief." 

"Well, I sent out the anthropology thing to the slash group, but I also posted a story like that at the same time as the article." 

"YOU posted?" Jim stood up and walked over to the table, pulling up the chair to sit closer to his guide. "You write hot stories about Wolf and Jag getting together?" 

"Yeah, but I posted it to the anthropology list. So on the slash list they're reading about the tattoo as a rite of passage and on the anthro list they're going to read about Jag driving his hot shaft into Wolf's narrow passage." 

Flushing, his body tightening, Jim edged closer, his lips next to Blair's ear. "Well, I know you've got a back up copy somewhere there, Chief. Why don't you just run that baby off and bring it upstairs for a little bedtime starter story?" He dragged his finger along his dazed partner's full bottom lip before letting his tongue tip finish the journey. 

The end 

Grey  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

"Uh, Jim, we should get out of the loft for a while, okay? Let's go eat, do whatever, come on, get your coat." Blair was already pushing Jim's jacket at him. 

"Sandburg, what's the hurry? Don't you want to invite Naomi along? She just got here last night, Chief." 

"No Jim, Naomi needs...uh, some rest. Let's just come back later and get her for lunch. Any place you want. My treat, even. Come _ON_..." 

<as they move toward the door, Naomi exits Blair's room. Blair groans with knowledge of impending embarrassment>

"I'll see you two later. Thanks for the space. Blair, sweetie, I told you Jim would understand, I mean, he _did_ have a wife once." 

"Understand what, Chief?" Jim smirked toward Blair. 

"Honey, I thought you were going to explain it to Jim-" 

"Yeah Mom, I did, you're jet-lagged, you need to get some extra rest, I told him!" Blair silently pleaded with his (oblivious) mother. 

"Well that and the trip messed with my normal biorhythms a little bit...I'd have normally started menstruating today. So the quicker I act to get back in tune with my body  <luxurious stretch>, the less PMS I and you two will have to endure. <quick kisses of both guys> A little exercise and a couple of o's, I should be right as rain. Jim, you don't mind being gone a couple of hours do you? I hate to keep you out of your own place but-" 

"No Naomi, that's fine. Take as long as you need. We'll call before we come back, okay?" Jim dragged a nearly purple Blair to the door. 

"Jim, you just _couldn't_ leave when I wanted you to...auggh!" 

"Blair, if she's not embarrassed, why are you, oh Mr. 'Enlightened'?" 

"Jim, she's my MOM, and I don't particularly want to know when she's... <sigh> Never mind." 

"Be grateful for those cycles of hers. You wouldn't have been born otherwise. And I'm glad you were born." Jim said, deliberately offhand. 

Blair stopped turning colors and started smiling. 

Trilly  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

"Sandburg, what the hell are you doing?" 

"Trying to see if I would look older with a full beard." 

"What brought that on, Darwin?" 

"Well, you know that today was the day that the term papers were due in my Intro class?" 

"Yeah, so?" 

"One of my students was sick and couldn't come in so she sent her mother in with the paper. The lady took one look at me and declared 'You can't be Mr. Sandburg!' Seems that I don't look old enough to be teaching class." 

Madeira  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

Each time Jim looked up from his book, Blair was chortling under his breath, sitting at the table behind his laptop. What could be so funny about anthropology research, and why were his hands moving so oddly? He silently rose to investigate. "Chief, what is so fun...what the..." as he looked down at the action figures, the naked Star Trek action figures, placed in unusual, twisted positions on the tabletop. 

Blair responded with a sheepish laugh. "All the toys are on sale at scifi.com this week, including the action figures." 

"Yeah, but wait, isn't that Kirk? With Spock?!" 

"Oh, yeah man, look, this is the cool 1920's style Spock action figure, remember when they went through that time portal in that Harlan Ellison story? Wow, I wonder if you guys are related?" 

"But...but all Spock's wearing is the blue watch cap. Just what are they doing all tangled up like that? And what's Yoda doing in the corner?" 

"He's watching." 

"What?" 

"You know, Jim, these figures aren't very flexible. Why don't I demonstrate on you instead. Where's your Jags cap?" 

* * *

Author's note: Okay, all the toys are 20% off right now at scifi.com's store. <http://store.scifi.com/categories/Toyscategory.asp>

kitt  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

"Jim...have you noticed anything odd today?" 

"Odd like what, Chief?" 

"I don't know, I can't put my finger on it...." 

"Come to think of it, there must be something wrong.... You haven't flirted with anyone all morning!" There was a humorous tone in the Sentinel's voice. 

"That's IT!! That's exactly it, Jim. And I don't flirt -- I'm just being friendly." 

"What is IT? And you do too flirt!" 

"IT is the fact that I haven't seen a single person of the female gender all morning." 

"How can that be? Megan is right over there and you spoke to Rhonda only half an hour ago," Jim pointed out smugly. 

"Yeah, but Jim, Megan belongs here, she's a regular...so is Rhonda for that matter...but doesn't it seem odd to you that we drove all the way over to the precinct and came up to Major Crimes without seeing a single woman?? or a married one for that matter?" 

Jim sat quietly, trying to recall the drive over. He couldn't seem to remember even one woman crossing their path that morning, aside from Megan, Rhonda and the donut cart lady. 

"My God, Chief! You're right!! " He looked around the bullpen. Every single witness, suspect and visitor in the room was obviously male -- including the transvestite Henri was interviewing. "Any theories?" 

"It could be a moratorium on original female characters -- I was afraid this would happen some day!!" 

<<end>>

Angie T.  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

Author's note: I think Blair sits in front of the poster all day, and ponders the great question of why the damn thing won't come off. Why it doesn't curl, like normal posters and why it doesn't peel. And he really wants it to peel, or curl, because he needs the excuse. He wants to put up a new poster. 

A life-size nude of himself. He's tired of hitting Jim over the head with bricks. He figures if there is this life-size nude, well, Jim will finally fall off the turnip truck. 

"What the hell is that?" 

"Jim, if you don't know, man, you are in serious trouble." 

"Why is there a life-size, um, er, <gulp> picture of ~ you~, on our door?" 

" _Our_ door? Cool, man, cool." 

"You, um, ahem, haven't answered my question and why didn't you tell me you were pierced _there_?" 

"Well...." 

allison 

* * *

End The Ninety-third Sentinel Tidbits File.

 


End file.
